Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (5k^{4}+5k^{2}) + (-3k^{4}+2k^{2} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5k^{4}+5k^{2} - 3k^{4}+2k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {5 k^4} + \color{#DF0030}{5 k^2} - {3 k^4} + \color{#DF0030}{2 k^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 -3 ) k^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^2} $ Add the coefficients. $2k^{4}+7k^{2}$